


Voltron Paper Company

by reaaally_gayyy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Office, Office drama, The Office US au! (sort of), allura as angela, keith as pam, klance, lance as jim, pidge as dwight, relationship drama, relatioship issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaaally_gayyy/pseuds/reaaally_gayyy
Summary: This is a klance The Office AU! The Office is one of my favorite shows, and I always imagined the voltron characters as them. And also keith and lance as jim and pam ;))))(This is sort of going to follow the plot of the office, but I’m going to add some of my own things to it too)





	Voltron Paper Company

“Yeah, this place can get pretty stressful sometimes.” Lance said to the camera crew, and turns his gaze out into the office. 

The camera zooms onto Keith, who has his face planted onto his keyboard at the receptionist desk. It then moves onto Pidge, who has her head tilted back, and groans. The it goes onto Allura, who is raging with Hunk and his messy food in their workspace, while Shiro looks down at his work, trying not to butt into the situation. Some other employes are either sleeping, or trying to do their work. 

Lance looks out at the situation, and then turns back to the camera. “Ok, maybe a lot.” 

\-----

“Hey Allura, how many M&Ms do you think I can fit into my mouth?” Hunk grins, and Allura sighs in annoyance. 

“You’re going to get diabetes.” She deadpans. Hunk just laughs. 

“I know!”

He then proceeds to down the whole, large, jar of M&Ms. 

\-----

“Coran? Oh uh..Coran is...okay.” Keith pauses, thinking of what to say, “He’s a good enough boss, but he tends to make everyone uncomfortable.”  
\---  
“Yeah, Keith’s right about that. Coran does tend to make everyone feel pretty uncomfortable. We have this new temp, and I feel kind of bad for him.” Lance shakes his head. “Coran treats him like he’s his son or something...poor guy.”  
\---  
“Coran can be nice, but he has no sense of remorse for the things that he says. He didn’t know that I was actually gay, but he kept making jokes about gay people. You should’ve seen the look on his face when I told him that I actually was gay.” Shiro snickers.  
\---  
“Coran is an amazing boss. I am his right hand man. Or well, woman.” Pidge smiles, and then gives the camera an extremely serious look, “Anyone who says otherwise is an imbecile and can’t appreciate the true talent of that man.”  
\---  
“He is my uncle. But that doesn’t mean that I have to enjoy his presence.” Allura says in a serious tone.  
\----

Coran had challenged the warehouse workers to a basketball game. They agreed, and Coran said he would get his best players. 

And he also changed that rule when the workers thought it was unfair that most of then couldn't play. So he chose people that didn't really seem like the “athletic type”. He also let people volunteer, and Lance was one of them.

The people that were going to play from the office were Hunk, Shiro, Lance, Pidge️, and Coran. And the people that were playing from the warehouse were Lotor, Zethrid, Ryan, Slav, and James. 

\-----

“Oh yeah, you bet I’m doing that game. It’s because I used to be the top player back in high school, and...maybe I'm trying to impress someone special..” Lance looks away from the camera, and smiles. 

The camera pans to Keith, who looks at him and smiles. Keith waves at him, and Lance waves back. 

“Well it was nice talking to you, but I gotta go.” Lance then stands up and walks out.

\-----

The camera cuts to Lance leaning over Keith’s desk again. 

“So, today, Coran went down to the warehouse and ended up challenging them in a basketball game.” Lance says, “That’s why we have these.” He points at his sport bag before dropping it by Keith’s desk.

“Are you ready to watch me win today?” Lance gives Keith a real smile, one that meets his hopeful eyes. 

“Don't get too cocky. James was the best player on his team in high school.” Keith returns Lance’s smile, although Lance's had noticeably dimmed. 

“Oh come on, show some work loyalty!” Lance chuckled and picked up his bag. He waited at his desk until it was time to play. 

\-----

The warehouse wins the game. Keith walks out with Lance to their cars. 

“You did really good today Lance! I’m sure you would've won if you did even better.” Keith smiles up at him, and Lance smiles back. No one can tell, but he's having an internal gay panic at that comment. 

“Thanks Keith. But I’m sure that I was way better than James.” Lance smirks, and they both laugh. Keith then pats Lance’s shoulder. 

“In your dreams Lance.” Keith giggles, and takes his hand off of Lance's shoulder. 

“Hey Keith!” James calls out, and walks over to them. He wraps his arm abound Keith’s shoulders, and Lance gaze casts down to the ground. 

“You guys have a good night, I’ll see you tomorrow Keith.” Lance says, but Keith stops him. 

“Wait Lance, would you want to go out with us for dinner?” Keith offers, and Lance freezes. 

“Oh uh sorry I have to go help my sister with her cat.” Lance makes up an excuse. Keith's smile falters, and nods. 

“Is it the one named Muffin?” Keith asks. 

“Yeah, she said that he’s been throwing up and stuff.” Lance can't help but smile in pride, knowing that Keith remembered him talking about his sister’s cat. Even though that sounds pretty lame, it still makes him feel giddy inside. 

“Ah, what a shame man. Maybe next time. C’mon babe.” James tightened his arm on Keith's shoulders, pulling him away from Lance. 

“Yeah, for sure.” Lance averted his eyes down to his hands and fiddled with his keys. James and Keith began to walk away, with James throwing a cold glance over his shoulder.

\-----

“What do you mean? There’s nothing going on between Keith and I.” Lance states. The slight sadness in his eyes betrays him.

 

“I-I mean Keith is really cool and all. I like him, but he's engaged and I wouldn't wants to ruin that.” He says, his eyes casting down to the floor. A sigh is heard from the other side of the camera, and then the sound of a door creaking open. 

The camera turns around to see Keith at the doorway, looking at Lance. 

“Oh uh, sorry for interrupting. But Lance, I need to talk to you.” Keith peeks his head in through the door. Keith looks like had been crying, or on the brink of tears, his eyes were a little red and puffy. Lance nods and stands up. 

\---

“So, what do you need to talk about?” Lance asked. The camera spied on them through the doorway of the stairwell. 

“Um well….James and I got into a fight...A-And he’s refusing to t-talk to me..” Keith said, and turned his face away to hide his tears. “A-And n-now I’m the one that has to apologize, e-even though it’s his fault!” A few tears ran down Keith’s face, and he wiped them with his sleeve. 

“Why are you telling me? I mean, I want to help you, but why would you tell me?” Lance asks. 

“Because I trust you. A-And we’re best friends right?” Keith asks, Lance felt a sting at the word “friend”. 

“Yeah of course we are Keith.” Lance says and smiled a little. “Do you want a hug?” Keith nods. 

The camera zooms in on the two. Lance holds his arms out, and Keith walks into his embrace. Keith clings onto the back of Lance’s shirt, and stuffs his face into Lance’s shoulder. Lance runs his fingers through Keith’s hair, and Keith lets a few sobs escape him. 

“It’ll be okay Keith. I’ll always be here if you need me.” Lance says softly, and that makes cry even more.

“T-Thank you.” Keith says quietly. 

“What was the fight about?” Lance asks, and Keith freezes for a second. 

“I-I don’t want to say..” Keith says, and Lance nods. 

“Ok.” Lance says. 

\---

Keith and Lance spend the rest of the day together, and just talk for the whole day. Lance tries to talk about funny things to keep Keith in a better mood. 

Just like how Keith expected, James didn’t come to pick Keith up. He drove Keith, but they didn’t talk at all. Keith remains at his desk, and waits for everyone to leave so then he can close the place up. Lance was the only other person there, and had offered to give Keith a ride back to his apartment. 

“You ready to go Keith?” Lance asks, and Keith nods. 

They walk out together after Keith locks up the place. They walk towards Lance’s car, and he opens the passenger side door for Keith. Keith giggles, and gets in. Lance gets in the driver’s seat, and pulls out of the parking lot. 

\---


End file.
